Sulfated glycoproteins are considered to be one of the components which may contribute to the defense of the mucosa against attack by noxious agents. Factors which determine the synthesis and degradation of sulfated polyanions are not well understood. We have isolated from the gastric mucosa an enzyme fraction which desulfates and depolymerizes chondroitin sulfates and other sulfated polyanions. We propose to learn more about the tissue and species distribution of these enzyme activities. We intend to study the inter-relationships of desulfation and depolymerization as affecting the rates and products of the degradation reactions. We also will attempt to separate the sulfatase enzymes from the depolymerases.